Lucky
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: Everyone thinks that Gabriella Montez is lucky because she's a famous singer/actress but to her she's not and there's something missing. What is missing? Is it love, real friends, or freedom?
1. Gabriella Montez

**Well yes, you can be shocked or surprised, but here is a new story since Home is Where the Heart Is, is almost over. I'm actually excited for this story. It's a different story than anything that I have written before so I'm hoping that you would like it. It's based on the song, Lucky by Britney Spears but it's not exactly like the song. I'm going to try to make this story longer than other stories, I mean the chapter lengths. Well enjoy the first chapter which I don't know how long will be but what first chapter is long? I'm sorry if the first chapter is boring but first chapters are always tough to write. **

**Synopsis: Everyone thinks that Gabriella Montez is lucky because she's a famous singer/actress but to her she's not and there's something missing. What is missing? Is it love, real friends, or freedom?**

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella Montez**

Gabriella Montez groaned as she rolled over in bed after hearing a knock at her bedroom door. She didn't want to get up that morning and it wasn't for not wanting to go to school since she's home schooled but it was because her mother was there to wake her up so that she can get ready for another photo shoot. There was another knock at the door which caused her to groan once more before sitting up to look at the door.

"I'm up," she sighed before getting out of the bed and heard footsteps walking away from her door as she shook her head walking into her ensuite bathroom and then looked herself in the mirror, "another day of the fabulous life," she sighed as she turned around crossing her arms leaning against the vanity, "yeah fabulous life."

There was another knock on her bedroom door and she heard her mom's annoying voice, "Gabriella, sweetie, you need to be ready in five minutes. We have to live in ten minutes so that's only five minutes to have breakfast. No rush."

"Right no rush," Gabriella rolled her eyes before calling from the bathroom, "Will be downstairs in five!"

She once again heard the footsteps walk away from her door and she sighed before walking over to put the shower water on and then went back over to the sink to brush her teeth. After she spit the water out, she looked herself in the mirror once more before getting in the shower.

Even though this may seem like a rushed shower to you but Gabriella was way used to it since she's used to her Mom planning things like photo shoots, recording, and others early in the morning. Gabriella just wished her Mom could loosen up a little bit about planning things.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella walked into the kitchen and smiled seeing her Dad sitting at the table with the newspaper in his hand and she walked over to give him a kiss on his cheek, "Good morning, Dad."

"Good morning sweetie," he looked up from his paper as Gabriella took a seat at the table, "another early morning?"

She nodded her head sighing, "Mom does the planning."

"Right," he nodded his head before seeing the face of Gabriella as she took a bite from her breakfast, "sweetie, I know it's tough but your mother…"

"Only wants what's best for me," Gabriella looked at her Dad with a look that she always gives him when they talk about this, "I know but Dad, I'm 17. All I do is sleep and work, then maybe sometimes I'll hang out with the girls but it's tough because when I'm free, they're busy and then when I'm free, they're busy. I think I need a break from this fabulous life that people keep saying I have but I feel like I don't because something is missing but I don't know what."

"I know sweetie," her Dad nodded his head before reaching over to put his hand on her hand, "let me talk to your Mom later and I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Dad," she gave him a smile before she looked at the food in front of her and then ate it until her Mom walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, "I'm done Mom. I'm ready to go do this photo shoot."

"Great. I was just coming in here to get you," her Mom smiled before kissing her husband's cheek, "we'll be back in about three hours."

"Ok well have fun," he smiled and then when she left the kitchen, he looked at Gabriella who was getting up to give him a kiss on his cheek, "remember to have fun. I'll see what I can do later to see if you can a break from this life."

Gabriella nodded her head before walking out of the kitchen to follow where her Mom went. But right before she opened the front door, she grabbed her purse and then walked out of the house towards her mother's car. She opened the passenger door before getting in and then put her seatbelt on as her Mom started the car and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road and they were on their way for another "exciting" day of Gabriella Montez's life.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"Oh my gosh," a blond haired girl ran over to her best friend who was African American, "Did you hear that Gabriella Montez is going to be on Good Morning America tomorrow?

"I know," her friend nodded her head excitedly, "I already have it DVRed since we're going to be here tomorrow morning."

"I love her. She's so amazing and down to earth. She's so lucky to be able to be an actress and a singer. She has a fabulous life!"

"Are you girls going on about that Gabriella Montez chick again?" They turned to see one of their guy friends that is the basketball captain, "I mean really. Sharpay and Taylor, you need to get a new hobby. She's just a girl."

"She's not just a girl, Bolton," Sharpay glared at him, "if she was just a girl, we wouldn't know her name since she probably just be some person in the real world."

Troy shook his head, "Yeah well I think she's that interesting. So what? She can sing and act, something to make money off of. I think she's also fake and is just in it for the money. I mean, come on, she's what? 16 like all of us? What 16 year old wouldn't want to have her life? I mean, money, fame, having almost everyone in the world wanting to be friends with her."

"You know what?" Taylor shook her head, "I think you're just jealous that you're not living her life because you have always wanted to be popular which you are but only in front of 2,400 people when she has millions of followers. She's lucky and everyone knows that."

"Yeah Troy," Sharpay nodded her head placing a hand on Troy's shoulder, "but I bet if you ever had a chance to meet her, you'll see that she is like everyone else, just with fame and you may even fall for her but she won't have any time for you because she's not into self-absorbed jerks like you."

"And I don't care," he shook his head before he pushed Sharpay's hand off of his shoulder before walking away from the two girls talking to himself, "Obsessed with a girl they don't even know, that's just crazy and I'm probably right about her. I hate celebrities who think they can get anything they want."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

"How many more pictures do we need to take?" Gabriella looked at the photographer that was taking the pictures for the photo shoot, "I mean, we've been here for two hours straight."

"Don't worry," the photographer shook his head, "just about ten minutes more."

Gabriella sighed because she was already tired of this. This is probably the longest photo shoot that she has done. She looked over to see her Mom smiling as she was talking on her phone. Don't get her wrong, she loved her Mom when she was a Mom instead of her manager which she rarely got to see her side of her Mom, at least lately it's been manager Maria, instead of Mom Maria. Gabriella just shook her head before looking at the photographer to take more pictures using different poses with a fake smile on her face.

"Alright I think that will be enough today," the photographer smiled as he gave his assistant his camera and then looked at Gabriella, "you were great today Gabriella."

"Thanks," she smiled before walking over to her Mom to grab a snack off the table before looking at her, "So are we done for the day? Because I have to keep reading my book so that I can start on that book report that you assigned me the other day."

That's right, I forgot to mention, she's not just Gabriella's Mom or manager but she's also her teacher so really, Maria Montez has three roles in Gabriella's life. Sometimes, she forgets what role she is playing in that moment but she tries her hardest to make sure that she uses each role equally in her life, even though she doesn't know that the manager part of her life has taken a bigger role than the other two.

"Sure honey," Maria smiled putting her cell phone in her pocket before they headed out of the building, "you were looking good during that photo shoot."

"Thanks. I was trying," Gabriella nodded her head as she put another fake smile on her face, "it just went really long."

"I know but just think, who knows what that photo shoot could lead to next in your career," Maria kept smiling as she got into driver seat putting her seatbelt on, "I'm just doing what's best for you and that career that you have always wanted to have."

"I know Mom," Gabriella nodded her head as she put her seatbelt on before she leaned her head on her arm as she looked out the window before muttering to herself, "Believe me, I know."

"Did you say something?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head as she kept looking out the window.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The two Montez girls walked into the house. They both went into the living room to find Greg Montez sitting on the couch watching some television, which he did everyday around this time of the day. You see, Greg has his own business but he runs it at home on the computer so he spends a lot of time at the house unless he decides to go with Maria and Gabriella to events, recording, promotions, or even when she's filming movies.

He felt eyes on him so he turned to look and smiled when he saw his wife and daughter coming into the living room and then they sat on the couch, "So how was the photo shoot?"

"It was really good," Maria smiled nodding her head before tapping Gabriella's shoulder, "she was really amazing. I think this photo shoot will lead to more and maybe in a few years, she will be the face of Candie's, being known as the Candie's girl. That would be so amazing for your career Gabriella and to think you're only 17."

"Right Mom," Gabriella nodded her head but then looked at her father giving him a look as she mouthed, "Talk to her please."

Greg nodded his head before looking at Maria, "Maria, I think we should talk."

**Ok so this is the first chapter. What did you think? I know, a cliff hanger already? But I didn't want to make the first chapter so long like the next few chapters but this will give me something to write for the second chapter which I plan to make it longer than this chapter. I hoped you like this first chapter but remember this is the only first chapter, it will get better. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	2. Good Morning America

**Ok so I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter of this story. Some of you think know what's going to happen and some of you don't so this will be exciting for me. I'm hoping that more of you will get into this story since I believe it will be a good one. Alright so I don't know why I'm still writing the author's note when I want to write the next chapter. Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**Good Morning America**

_Greg nodded his head before looking at Maria, "Maria, I think we should talk."_

Maria gave her husband a confused look, "About what?"

"Sit down," he gave her a nod to the couch and then looked at Gabriella who was about to try and leave the living room, "you too Gabriella."

Gabriella sighed before sitting down on the living room chair that was across from the couch where Maria just sat down next to Greg. Greg looked at Gabriella who was looking a little nervous and he gave her a comfort smile before looking at his wife who was looking between both Greg and Gabriella feeling really confused.

"Ok seriously you two," they looked at Maria, "what's going on?"

Greg took a breath before he started, "Maria, I think we should talk about Gabriella and her career."

"What about it?" Maria looked at Gabriella who was looking down at her hands before she looked back at her husband, "It's going really good if that's what you're asking."

"I know it's going good but that's not what I'm talking about," he shook his head, "it seems that Gabriella's acting and singing career has taken over her life. She's waking up early in the morning to work for hours and then she has to come home to do her homework that you give her, then after that, you may have her do something else for her career. Maria, she's only 17. I think Gabriella needs some time off so she can breathe and just to be a normal teenage girl where she can go have fun with friends who aren't also busy all of the time. She has her whole life ahead of her where she can work on her career. I just think it's time to slow down a little bit."

Maria couldn't believe what she's hearing so she looked at Gabriella to see her trying to avoid looking at her, "But I'm only doing what's best for her since this is what she wanted to do."

"We know you are but," Greg looked at Gabriella before looking at Maria, "it's not healthy to be working almost 24/7 especially at her age and we understand that Gabriella is the one that wanted this but she didn't want to take over everything else. Also it's not healthy for you and her relationship, Maria because lately the manager side of you has taken over your other roles in our lives like Gabriella's teacher, her mother, and even my wife."

Gabriella put a smile on her face knowing that she would have never had the guts that her father has to stand up to her mom like this and was happy that he was since everything he was saying to her mom was true. She looked up a little bit to see her mom looking at her with an emotionless face and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Gabriella was a little worried if this was going to really change things between her mom and her because don't get her wrong, she would always love her mom but if she doesn't agree to the break, she doesn't know if she'll be able to talk to her for a while.

Maria put a small smile on her face, "Gabriella, is what your father just say true?"

Gabriella nodded her head, "Yes. Don't get me wrong, I love acting and singing but just doing it almost 24/7 is what kills me and if I'm not acting or singing, I'm doing homework or sleeping. I never have time to hang out with my friends but if I do have breaks, they're busy. I just, I need some time off."

Both Greg and Gabriella didn't expect what was going to come out of her mouth next, "Ok."

"What?" Gabriella looked at her mom shocked, "Did you just say ok?"

Maria nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Well you finished the movie that you were working on and your new album. The movie isn't coming out until next year and the album is coming out around the same time so I won't plan anything else for you until you are ready to start up again so I'm willing to give you a year off until you have to start promoting for the movie and album."

"Thank you!" Gabriella smiled as she stood up from the couch and walked over to bend down to hug her mom before pulling back, "I can't wait to have a whole year off."

Maria stood up from the couch before giving her a look, "But under one condition."

"I knew there was a catch," Gabriella sighed before sitting back down in the chair looking up at her mom, "what's the one condition?"

"Since you want to be a normal teenage for a while, that means you are going to be going to a high school instead of being home school," Maria looked at Gabriella who had a smile on her face, "and also you are going to go on Good Morning America tomorrow to let everyone know about this since you were already planned to go on to talk about what you have been up to and what your plans are, also performing a song. Now you can tell everyone that Gabriella Montez is going to take a year off."

"I guess I could do that," Gabriella nodded her head, "what um school?"

"Well actually," both girls turned to look at Greg who started talking, "while you two were out, I was searching up some good high schools and there's one in Albuquerque, New Mexico that is very high up in the academics criteria, also they love their drama and sports clubs so I think Gabriella would love to attend here."

Maria and Gabriella looked at each other before Maria sat down back next to Greg as they started talking about the possibilities of Gabriella going to this school. They also discussed about buying a house in Albuquerque for the time being of them living there and Maria also discussed with Gabriella of what she was going to say the next morning.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

The commercial was finished and the TV screen showed GMA host Robin Roberts sitting at her seat smiling, "Now next up with singing one of her number one hits, actress/singer Gabriella Montez before we interview because I hear that she has some news that she wants to tell us so everyone give it up for Gabriella Montez!"

_I don't claim to know it all  
>I've had some wins I've had some falls<br>The road is long and time is short  
>I don't wanna spend too much time in thought<br>I don't intend to play it safe  
>I've gotta move to find my place<br>I wasn't born for small talk crowds  
>I know what I want and its not in this town<br>I don't wanna just survive  
>I'm gonna hit the road, I'm gonna drive <em>

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
>I'm gonna drive<br>I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
>When I arrive<br>It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
>In my way as long as I'm alive<br>I'm gonna drive _

_Everything I said I meant, nothing comes by accident  
>I'll change my name, change my face<br>To want something better is no disgrace  
>I'm just following the signs<br>Keep my eyes ahead I'm gonna drive _

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
>I'm gonna drive<br>I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
>When I arrive<br>It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
>In my way as long as I'm alive<br>I'm gonna drive _

_I've come a long way  
>I see the light of day<br>I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
>And there ain't no reason<br>For turning back, its just one life  
>I'll play the hand I've got<br>I'm gonna drive _

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
>I'm gonna drive<br>I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
>When I arrive<br>It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
>In my way as long as I'm alive<br>I'm gonna drive _

_I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
>I'm gonna drive<br>I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
>When I arrive<br>It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
>In my way as long as I'm alive<br>I'm gonna drive_

Gabriella smiled at the audience who cheered as she walked over to hug Robin before they sat down in their separate seats. Gabriella kept smiling at the audience as she waved at them before they quieted down. Robin smiled looking at the cards in her hands before looking at Gabriella.

"Well if it isn't probably one of the busiest and hardest worker girls in Hollywood," Robin smiled at Gabriella, "now I've heard that you just finished filming a movie and even finished recording your third album which both are coming out next year."

Gabriella nodded her head with a smile, "Yes that's true. The movie and the album are coming out around the same time, next year."

"Can you tell me something about each?"

"Well the movie is called Beastly which is basically the modern story of Beauty and the Beast but based on the Beast's point of view since most of the Beauty and Beast stories are based on how the beauty feels. So I'm playing the beauty who the beast gets to try and break his spell," she smiled as she nodded her head, "and the album is more personal this time because I actually wrote most of the songs of my own experiences and even experiences that I've seen. There are different themes on the album with love, family, life, and just getting ready to get into adulthood."

"Well I'm sure your fans are going to be very excited to get your new album next year because even though your first two albums did speak to people, this one will really make everyone feel like they're getting to know you," Robin smiled looking at Gabriella before looking at the cards in her hands and then looked at Gabriella again, "now I know normally you would come on here to talk about what you have planned to do next like new projects and stuff but I heard that you have some news that you wanted to tell everyone."

"Yes," Gabriella nodded her head before looking at the audience towards where the cameras were, "lately I have been feeling like I've been working really hard so I kind of asked my mom who happens to be manager if I could take a break from working and she agreed that I deserve to take a break after working for about five years. So from now to when I start promoting for Beastly and my new album, I will not be doing anything that has to do with Hollywood. Don't get me wrong I love singing and acting, and definitely love my fans who have always supported me over the years but I need to do this for me and who knows? Maybe I'll be fresher after a year break to do more movies and even a show. I hope that you, my fans will be supportive of my decision and will still be there for me when I come back next year."

The people who were in the audience were sitting there in shocked, not knowing what to do because they didn't expect this when they bought the tickets for the show. Gabriella saw all the shocked faces and couldn't help but feel a little guilt in her stomach but she knew this was for the best because her father was right, it wasn't healthy for a 17 year old girl to be working all of the time. But she was shocked at what happened next when someone yelled out 'We love you Gabriella!' and then everyone in the audience started applauding which caused her to smile.

As the applauds died down, Gabriella looked at Robin who looked a little lost because she wasn't expecting this but then she smiled before she spoke, "Well that's a big announcement coming from probably one of the most famous teenagers in the world but if you think this is for the best for you, then I speak for everyone when I say, we will be waiting for your return but can you let us in on what your plans are for your break?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt plus I wouldn't want to give some people a heart attack when I show up," she giggled before speaking, "I am planning on attending a high school for senior year in New Mexico. I'm not saying what school or what town because I don't want the paparazzi to find me so that's all I'm going to say but I hope that's enough for you. I may still update my blog so it's not going to be like I fell off the planet, just taking a break."

"Well we will miss you and can't wait for you to return next year," Robin smiled before looking at the camera, "next we will be speaking with Avril Lavigne about her new album coming out in a few months."

Gabriella smiled as GMA went onto commercial and she gave the audience another wave before she got up and headed off the stage where she met her mom and dad giving them both hugs, "That was harder than I thought."

"I know but it's what you wanted," Greg smiled at his daughter before placing his arm around her shoulders, "now we should go because we need to get you ready to be a regular teenager."

Gabriella nodded her head as she and her parents walked out of the studio to start their new lives for the next year. She knew that it was probably going to be an experience but also knew that it may be hard to just be a normal teenager at a regular school when people are going to know her and probably would just want to get to know her because they know her as the singer and actress but she hoped that she would meet some real people who can become real friends.

**So there it is, the second chapter. What did you think of this chapter? I thought it was good, I wasn't so sure when I started writing it but I knew where I wanted to lead this chapter so I hoped you like this chapter. Where do you think Gabriella will be going to school? How do you think the students will react to Gabriella? Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	3. Author's Note

**I'm sorry. This is not a new chapter. I know that all of you have been waiting for a new chapter of this story and my other stories, but I haven't had time to work on the stories because I've been so busy with school work and other stuff. I hope that when the time comes when I do have time and I do get my brain back into Fanfiction stories mode, you will still be willing to read my stories. I hope you that understand and I'm sorry that it's been almost a month since my last updated story. I'm going to try and get my thoughts back together but it might take a while, I will try to continue these stories, I just don't know when. Thank you for understanding. **


	4. The New Girl

**Hey all. So I know it's been awhile since the second chapter of this story but I did warn you that I may have not had time to update as much as I do because of school but I am on break now so I'm going to try my hardest update as much as I can. So here is the next chapter, I'm sorry if it's going to be short, well I don't exactly know how long it's going to be but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3**

**The New Girl**

"Hey," the African male with an afro sat down next to Troy, "did you hear?"

Troy looked at him confused, "Did I hear what?"

"There's a new girl starting today and I heard she's hot."

"Right Chad," he nodded his head sarcastically, "how do you people know she's hot if they never even seen her before? Who are your sources?"

Chad didn't know what to say after what Troy said, "Uh."

"Exactly," Troy shook his head, "and if she is hot then we'll just have to introduce ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Sharpay shook her head as she sat down in front of Troy in her seat but then turned around, "Like the girl would give you any time of the day. I mean, I would let her know that you're a selfish arrogant jerk."

"If I'm suck a selfish arrogant jerk then why are you friends with me?" Troy gave her a little smirk.

She just rolled her eyes, "Because of our parents, you dumb butt."

Before Troy could reply to that, Taylor ran inside the classroom, over to them breathing heavily, "Oh my god, you will never guess who I just saw in the halls!"

Chad gave her a look, "Who?"

"Gabriella Montez!"

"Right," Troy nodded his head again in a sarcastic way, "and I saw Michael Jordan."

Taylor glared at Troy before looking at Sharpay, "Remember the other day when she made the big announcement that she was going to take a break so that she can go to a regular school to try and be a regular teenager? Then, she said that it would be somewhere in New Mexico! I'm telling you, she's here, in these very halls."

"You're telling me?" Sharpay stood up slowly and then placed her hands on Taylor's shoulders before shaking her, "Gabriella Montez is going to this school!"

Taylor nodded her head and Sharpay started jumping up and down while squealing and Taylor started doing the same thing while Troy just shook his head, "Great. I guess I won't be hanging out with the new girl after all."

"Dude," Chad looked at Troy, "she's a singer and an actress. You wouldn't even say hey to her?"

Troy gave Chad a look and shook his head, "That's what I said, didn't I?"

Sharpay stopped jumping around to turn to look at Troy, "I don't understand what's wrong with you. Gabriella is a sweet girl who just has money. You'll see. She's going to be just like us and you're going to be sorry that you ever said anything mean about her."

"Yeah sure," he shook his head, "you want to bet on it?"

"Actually," Sharpay thought about it and then shook her head, "no because when you lose because you will lose, somehow Gabriella will find out about the bet and end up hurt and I would not want to be the person helps break Gabriella Montez's heart."

"Sure," Troy nodded his head before looking at Taylor before looking back at Sharpay, "and besides it might not even be her. Taylor might just got the new girl confused with Gabriella. I mean, there are a lot of girls who wear stupid extensions."

Taylor shook her head and pushed Troy's head before sitting down in her seat, "You're such a jerk and she doesn't wear extensions."

Troy rolled his eyes before sitting back into his chair. Troy was never one of those people who were totally involved in a famous person's life. He just never saw the point. Yeah, he listened to music and watched TV but he didn't get obsessed of the actor that many people actually do. The only thing that he gets obsessed about is watching sports on television. He sighed because he looked over to see his two female friends who were talking excitedly about the huge possibility that Gabriella Montez was going to their school. He then shook his head before he saw his homeroom teacher walking in the class and smiled knowing that maybe now he can get a break from listening to the two girls but then he looked at the door to see a girl walk in which caused him to silently groan and his two female friends' smiles got wider and whispers started going around the whole classroom.

"Quiet down class," Ms. Darbus looked at her class before giving them all a look before putting on her proud smile, "I'm sure you all know who is standing next to me. I am proud to say that Miss Montez has decided East High School to be the school where she will be spending her senior year. Now I'm sure all of you have questions for her but she wants to be treated like a regular teenager so I'm hoping that you all will treat her that way and not be a bother to Miss Montez," Ms. Darbus looked at Gabriella, "I hope everyone makes you feel welcomed."

"I'm sure I won't have a problem," Gabriella smiled before looking around the classroom and noticed the guy in the back who just rolled his eyes with his arms crossed but she just ignored that before looking back at Ms. Montez, "where should I sit?"

Ms. Darbus looked around the classroom before noticing an empty seat in the back, "Oh you can sit in the back next to Mr. Bolton and behind Ms. McKessie."

"Thank you," she gave Ms. Darbus another smile before walking to the back of the classroom and took a seat in the empty seat but noticed all eyes on her which caused her to just smile at everyone and waved a little bit, "Hi."

"Alright class," Ms. Darbus tried to get everyone's attention but no one listened to her but then she cleared her throat loudly which eventually caused everyone to turn around to focus on her, "thank you. You will have enough time to speak with Miss Montez but right now, we're in homeroom."

Everyone nodded their heads which caused Gabriella to sigh with a relief as she moved down into her seat and whispered, "Just be normal. Just be normal. Just be normal."

Troy looked at her as he heard her whisper to himself and he scoffed silently, "Yeah like actresses who have money need to be normal or at least can be normal."

Gabriella looked at the guy next to her with confusion written in her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry," he looked at her, "did I say something offensive?"

She shook her head, "You don't know me."

"Right," he shook his head before giving her a small smirk, "and I don't plan on getting to know you anytime soon."

Sharpay turned around and slapped Troy in his head before looking at Gabriella, "Don't mind him. He's just jealous because he won't be the most popular person in school anymore."

"That is not true," Troy glared at Sharpay.

Taylor then also turned around, "Um it is true and you know it, Bolton."

"Whatever McKessie," he shook his head before crossing his arms and leaned back into his chair again.

Sharpay then shook her head before looking at Gabriella, "Oh my God, I'm totally excited that you're here in our school. Taylor and I are such huge fans of yours and when we heard that you were taking a break, we almost freaked out but now you're here so it's totally cool."

"But don't worry," Taylor shook her head before looking at Gabriella, "we're not like those psycho fans that will crowd you all of the time. We actually care about the celebrities' privacy."

Gabriella gave them a smile before nodding her head, "Thanks, that's good to know. Um what are your names?"

"Oh right," Sharpay shook her head once again, "I'm Sharpay and she's Taylor. This jerk that your sitting next to is Troy and the guy with the afro is Chad. He's not a jerk."

Gabriella kept a smile on her face before looking at them, "It's nice to meet you, at least some of you."

Troy rolled his eyes as he kept his arms crossed before looking at Gabriella, "The feeling is mutual, believe me."

Chad rolled his eyes before slapping Troy playfully on his back. The girls laughed as Troy just groaned and glared at Chad. Gabriella shrugged her shoulders not understanding why this guy who didn't know her, didn't like her but she wasn't going to let it get to her. She's had to deal with haters before so this wasn't really that different, well kind of. The only difference is that she has to probably see this guy every day while she's at school.

"So what is your schedule?" Gabriella looked at Sharpay who asked her the question, "So that we can see if you're in any classes with us and help you deal with the craziness that might happen when you walk the halls."

"Thanks," she smiled before handing Sharpay her schedule.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella was walking the empty halls. To say that she was lost would be an understatement. She had to stay a little after, her last class to talk to her English teacher to see what she could do to help her catch up and now she was trying to find the cafeteria where should meet up with Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella, right now was walking around a corner before she bumped into someone that caused her to fall down and so did the other person.

"I'm sorry," she heard the person speak but then when she looked to see who it was, he rolled his eyes, "oh it's just you."

"Nice to see you too," Gabriella rolled her eyes as Troy stood up without helping her so she had to stand up by herself and she picked up her bag, "oh and thanks for helping me up."

"No problem," he gave her a little smirk, "where were you heading anyways?"

"To the cafeteria," she shrugged her shoulders, "I was supposed to meet up with Taylor and Sharpay for lunch but I didn't know where it was."

Troy nodded his head before sighing, "I'm heading that way so I guess you can just follow me there and besides Taylor and Sharpay sit with me at my table so I guess you'll be sitting at the same table."

"Great," Gabriella tried to make her voice sound excited but it didn't really work, "lead the way."

He rolled his eyes before turning around and started walking down the hall. Gabriella sighed before following him. It seemed that there will be no way that she and Troy will be friends but then again it's only the first day, so she'll have to wait and see. Gabriella's first day was not that terrible but she did have a bunch of people coming up to her asking for autographs and pictures. She knew that the first day would be like this but she hoped it wouldn't last and she hoped that this would turn out ok and have her not regretting the decision.

Gabriella shook her head as she heard Troy say her name as they reached the cafeteria and she looked at him giving him a small smile, "Thank you."

"Sure," he nodded his head before walking into the cafeteria.

Gabriella sighed. She wasn't going to push her on him. If he didn't like her then it'll be ok. At least she made three other friends. This was going to be harder than she thought but she was going to try and stick with her plan. Gabriella nodded her head before walking into the cafeteria as well and looked around to find where her new friends were sitting and then went to sit down with them. She put a smile on her face before she started talking with them. Little did she know, there was a blue-eyed guy looking at her wondering a few things about her before he looked at his teammates and started talking to them about the next game.

**Ok I tried to have this up last week but I kept getting busy. It's not my best work but I didn't know what else to write. I hope you still liked it anyway. I know, Troy isn't exactly the worst jerk in the world but I'm not really used to making him a jerk but we'll see what happens. What did you think of this chapter? Do you want another chapter? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you!**


	5. New Neighbors

**Alright, I know that Baseball Brings Us People Together should be next but I have an idea for this next chapter first so I'm writing this chapter first before the other story. Don't worry, I'm going to have another story and I'm also going to try and work on the epilogues of the other stories that I have finished. I'm hoping you are still interested in this story because I didn't get so many reviews on the last chapter as I got in the first chapter or the second chapter. It's up to you if you want me to continue this story. I want to continue but I won't if no one is interested. So let me know what you think of this story and if you want me to continue. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**New Neighbors**

Troy walked into his house and placed his backpack near the front door where he always leaves it. He looked around the house before walking towards the kitchen and then over to the refrigerator and opened the door to retrieve a soda can before closing the refrigerator door. Troy then walked over to the center island and sat down on one of the stools while drinking his soda.

He couldn't help but think about the new girl. Yes, he heard a lot about her because she's an actress and singer but he didn't actually think she could seem so normal. Yes, it was only the first day but she acted like a normal person on their first day, all nervous and stuff but he still didn't believe she was a normal teenager. Troy was going to be a little softer on her but he isn't really going to show it because then that would be that he's falling for her games which is something he would not do.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella walked into her new house and placed her bag near the front door and sighed. The first day was kind of rough. She kind of knew it would be like the way it was but she didn't expect to have so many people on her, either hating her or loving her. Gabriella knew that it was going to be tough especially the first day but she just hoped that those people would understand that she just wants to be normal like them. She sighed before walking into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch and she sat down on the other couch.

Maria looked at her daughter with a concern face, "Rough first day?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded her head looking at her mom, "I knew it was going to be rough. I mean, everyone's first day of a new school is rough. It's just my first time in years going to a school so it is was kind of tougher for me."

Greg gave her a sympathetic smile, "It's going to get better. Did you at least meet someone that was nice to you?"

"Yeah," she nodded her head, "Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad but they have a friend who might be tough to get on his good side because he thinks celebrities can't be normal."

Maria shook her head, "Well then I guess you're just going to have to show him otherwise."

Gabriella nodded her head before looking at the television to see them doing a special on her. She sighed knowing people weren't taking the break so well, only her real fans were taking it well because they know that she will be back one day, she just needs the break. Maria and Greg looked at each other before looking at their daughter. They knew she was starting to regret her decision but they were going to let her tell him them if she wanted to change her mind or not. Greg kind of told Maria to let Gabriella be the one to tell them because if it was up to Maria, she would take Gabriella out of school right now and have her back being homeschooled but it wasn't up to her.

"Oh I almost forgot," Greg broke the silence and made both Gabriella and Maria look at him, "I met one of the members of the family that live next door and he invited us over for dinner tonight."

"And you said yes?" Gabriella looked at her Dad.

Greg nodded his head, "If we're going to be living in this neighborhood for the next year, we need to be friendly with the neighbors."

Gabriella nodded her head before standing from the couch, "I'm going to my room. I have homework to do and then I'm going to take a shower."

Her parents nodded their heads before she walked out of the room. She went to grab her backpack and then she walked up the stairs to her room. Gabriella was a little nervous meeting the next door neighbors because if they have kids and their kids know who they are, then they would want to get to know Gabriella the actress, not Gabriella the person but she knew she still had to go because her father agreed to it. She just hoped that dinner would go smoothly.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked back into the kitchen after doing his homework and found his mom cooking and he put a smile on his face, "Smells good."

"Thanks sweetie," Lucille turned to give her son a smile before turning back to the stove, "could you set the table up for six?"

"Six?"

"Yeah," she turned back around wiping her hands, "your father invited the new neighbors over."

"Oh," Troy nodded his head before walking over to the drawers taking out the utensils and napkins and then walked over to his mom placing a kiss on her cheek before he walks into the dining room to set the table.

As he was setting the table, his Dad walked into the room with a smile on his face, "I guess your mom told you that we were having company."

"Yeah," he nodded still setting the table up until he was done and then looked at his Dad, "what is the family made up of? I mean, like is there a kid?"

"Yes," his Dad nodded his head, "umm they have a girl around your age. Her Dad told me that she started school today so maybe you have seen her?"

"What?" Troy's eyes widened as his Dad just said that, "You mean, Gabriella Montez is living next door?"

Jack, his Dad nodded his head but gave Troy a look, "You better be on your best behavior. I know how you feel about celebrities especially Gabriella but we want to make them feel welcome. I'm sure Gabriella had a rough day because I heard and saw what she was going through, you need to be nice to her."

"I'll try my best," Troy shook his head before heading out of the dining room, "but I don't promise anything."

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Maria knocked on the door and saw her daughter was nervous, "Sweetie, don't be nervous."

"I'm not," Gabriella shook her head as the door opened and there stood Troy, "Troy?"

"Montez," Troy gave her a nod before looking at her parents, "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Montez, please come in."

"Thank you," Greg and the two girls walked into the house and as Troy closed the door and turned around, Greg gave him another smile, "and you must be Troy?"

Troy gave him a smile and nodded, "That's me."

"And since Gabriella has said your name," Maria looked between Troy and Gabriella before looking at Troy, "you two must have met in school today."

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "We may have said a few words here and there to each other today."

Troy placed a small smirk on his face knowing exactly what they talked about but then felt a slap on the back of his head and saw that it was from his Dad, "Take that smirk off your face and get the Montez's something to drink," Troy nodded before walking away from them and Jack looked at his company, "It's nice seeing you again Greg," Greg and him shook each other's hands before he looked at the two girls, "ah and you must be Maria and Gabriella. I'm Jack."

"Yes," Maria shook Jack's hand with a smile on her face, "it's nice to meet you."

Greg nudged Gabriella to speak which caused her to put a smile on her face, "Yeah it's nice to meet you."

"Oh Gabriella, I apologize for anything my son may or may not say to you," Gabriella nodded her head with a smile until she saw Troy walk in with a middle aged woman, "Ah Lucille, come meet our guests," the woman walked over towards them, "Lucille, these our neighbors, Greg, Maria, and Gabriella. This is my wife, Lucille."

Lucille shook hands with each of the Montez's, "It's so nice to meet you. Dinner should be ready soon."

"Oh would you like any help?" Maria suggested.

"Sure that would be great," Lucille smiled and the two women walked into the kitchen.

Jack looked at Troy, "Troy, why don't you take Gabriella to your room and we'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Sure why not," Troy looked at Gabriella before nodding towards for her to follow him and then he turned around and started up the stairs with Gabriella following and then he went into his room and turned to see Gabriella standing at the door, "you can come in, you know?"

"Right sorry," she stepped into his room and looked around before looking at him, "nice room."

"Thanks," he looked at her and was unsure what to do, "um probably not as grand as yours but it's living space."

Gabriella sighs as she sits down on the computer chair, "Do you mind if I go on the computer?"

"Um sure whatever," Troy just shrugged and was confused but then just rolled his eyes as she turned towards the computer and started typing which caused him to be curious so he walked over and bent down a little so he was over Gabriella, "what are you searching?"

Gabriella looked up but then noticed how close Troy was and couldn't speak as their eyes connected but then she shook her head to clear her mind before looking back at the computer, "Just what the media is trying to feed the fans," she sees an article and spoke sarcastically, "great I'm apparently in rehab," she rolls her eyes before exiting the browser before turning around to see Troy still standing there, "I have a question."

Troy moved back a little bit so that he wasn't too close to her before he cleared his throat and was kind of unsure but went with it anyway, "Um sure."

"Is it just me or is it the celebrities in general that you don't like?"

"I uh," Troy wasn't so sure if he should answer that because honestly, he didn't know what to say, "I think dinner is ready."

He was about to walk out of the room but Gabriella stood up quickly and blocked him from leaving the room, "Your Dad said he would call when dinner is ready. I need an answer to the question that I ask."

"Alright fine," he sighed before looking at her, "I don't like celebrities in general. I mean, I'll watch movies, television, and listen to music but I don't like the people behind the characters and music."

"Why?"

Troy shook his head and chuckled a little bit, "You don't really want to know the answer to that question."

"Enlighten me."

"Ok fine," he crossed his arms which caused Gabriella to cross her arms as well, "I think that celebrities just do what they do to get money and the fame because everyone is all over them. I think none of them actually care about what others think of them and wouldn't even think about dating a non-celebrity because well I don't know my reason for that but anyways. Celebrities are just selfish little brats and once they have kids, they push their kids into it as well. It has to be all about them and they don't know what regular people have to go through. We have to work to get what we want when celebrities just get what they want," he shook his head, "there. You got my reason."

"Wow," Gabriella put her arms to her side and gave him a disbelief look, "is that all?"

"Yes."

"Fine then. It's my turn," she shook her head and looked at him, "you don't know what we have to deal with and for your record, most of the celebrities out there, once were regular people and still are so don't even go there. But anyways, do you know what it's like to have everyone up your business, wanting to know everything about your life, you have no privacy, people try to make their own opinion on your life and expect you to go through with it. Just to let you know, I'm friends with some of the celebrities and there are a lot of people who aren't all about them because they give their families money if they need it and have charities and help other people," Gabriella shakes her head again when she saw him shocked, "you shouldn't act like you know about people when clearly you don't."

"I…" Troy got interrupted when his Dad called up for them to come down to dinner.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "Dinner time."

He sighed nodding his head and watched her scoff softly before turning around and walked out of his room which he then followed her out of his room. He didn't expect her to blow up at him but then again, he did kind of insult her and her celeb friends so what was he to expect. Troy knew he probably just made things worst or just made her day worse than it already was. He sighed before walking into the kitchen and found everyone sitting down already so he sat down in his normal seat and found Gabriella sitting across him avoiding eye contact which caused him to look at his Dad who was passing around the food.

_Welcome to the Neighborhood._

**Well there is the next chapter. I was going to make it longer but I didn't know what else to write and this would help me lead to the next chapter. So what did you think of this chapter? Do you think Troy finally got the hint or will he keep being who he is? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next? Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thank you!**


	6. Where Is Gabriella?

**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile since my last chapter of anything but I'm back at school so I'll be updating slowly again. But don't worry, I will try to update has much as I can starting with this chapter of Lucky. Thank you for your reviews for last chapter which is leading me to think that you do indeed like this story and I will keep working on this story. I know, it's kind of going slow but it's really my first time starting a story out with Troy being the "bad" guy so you need to work with me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Where Is Gabriella?**

Troy walked through the halls of East High School. It's been a few days since the Bolton-Montez dinner and he hasn't spoken to Gabriella again since their little disagreement but it wasn't really killing him. He knew he was wrong for what he said to Gabriella but that was his opinion, he just spoke his opinion and it backfired because she returned it. He just sighed before walking over to his locker and opened it to take out the books he needed for his next class which he will be sharing with Gabriella, herself.

Chad walked over to Troy's locker and leaned against the lockers next to his, "Ok so what's up with you and Gabriella Montez?"

"What do you mean?" Troy gave him a confused look before looking back into his locker.

"You two didn't even look at each other in homeroom today," Chad shook his head, "I thought you would have said something to her since well you hate celebrities and she's a celebrity and also after everything you said to her, her first day here."

"I don't hate celebrities," Troy closed his locker and turned towards Chad, "I just dislike them and there's nothing up with me and her. We just decided that if we're not going to become friends which we're not, we don't have to speak or look at each other and we came up with that agreement, silently."

Troy just shrugged his shoulders before walking away from Chad who was just looking after him confused. He knew his best friend couldn't stand celebrities but he just thought that maybe he would give Gabriella a chance since she would be here for the rest of senior year. He just shrugged and walked the other way towards his class.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Gabriella walked into her English class and saw that everyone was already there. She looked around the room and noticed that only one seat was open and it was next to the one person she didn't really want to sit next to. Yep, you guessed right, Troy Bolton. Gabriella sighed before walking over to the seat and sat down in the chair placing her books on the desk.

Troy looked next to him and saw Gabriella sitting there. He had a feeling she was going to sit next to him since well, there were no other seats open and that's what happens you're the last person to show up to class. He noticed her not looking at him and just looked at her notebook writing something in it.

"What are you writing?" Troy gave her a confused look, "Class hasn't even started it."

Gabriella looked at him and then back at the paper on her desk before looking back at Troy, "It's for me to know and maybe for you to find out."

"Fine," he shook his head, "not like I would care anyway."

She sighed as she looked back at the paper before closing her notebook, placing the pen on top of it. Troy noticed this and closed his eyes before looking forward. He didn't mean to sound so mean. He wanted to try but something was holding him back. He looked back at Gabriella and was about to say something but the teacher walked in before he could.

"Good morning class," Ms. Williams, the English teacher smiled at the class before standing behind her desk, "for this morning, we will be working on writing poems," the whole class groaned except Gabriella, "don't think of writing poems like writing essays. Just put what you know and how you feel into lines. This is going to just be a diagnostic poem to see how well you know of how to write a poem. Think of it as like writing lyrics to a song," Ms. Williams smiled before looking at Gabriella, "Is that right Ms. Montez?"

All eyes were on her right as she said that. People were still trying to get used to having Gabriella Montez in their school as a regular student. Gabriella could feel all eyes on her and she was used to it but not in a classroom facility so she just looked at Ms. Williams and nodded her head and then looked down. Troy noticed this and looked around to see everyone with smiles on their faces and there was a slight smile on her face. He was starting to think that she was sort of uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, at least here she is. Maybe he was a little rough on the celebrities after all. He just shrugged and then looked back at the teacher as she explained the assignment a little more.

zvzvzvzvzvzvzvzvzv

Troy walked into the cafeteria as it is now lunch time. He looked around the cafeteria and spotted his friends at the normal table so he walked over there. He sat down in one of the chairs and looked around the table to find someone missing which made him confused.

"Where is Gabriella?"

"I don't know," Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "I haven't seen her since homeroom since that's the only class I have with her in the morning. Was she in English class?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head.

"Maybe she just went to the bathroom or something," Taylor suggested and everyone nodded but then she continued, "why don't you go look for her?"

"Me?" She nodded her head, "Why should I go look for her?"

"You saw her last," Chad joined in the conversation and looked at Troy, "after all, you might be the reason that she's not here since you two have been trying to avoid each other all day and not telling anyone why. I mean, I get that you don't have a liking in celebrities but you could at least try to be civil with Gabriella since she's trying to fit in."

Troy looked at his best friend since kindergarten and shook his head. Yes, he knew she was trying to fit in and could tell it was hard for her to do so, so why was he being a jerk to her? He sighed before standing up and pushed his chair in before walking out of the cafeteria leaving his three friends shocked that he was actually doing what they suggested but he was.

Troy walked around the halls trying to figure out where she would have gone. It was only her second week here, she wouldn't have found any hidden spots so he just kept walking around the halls. He has done this for about five minutes and was about to give up until he saw a door was slightly open which made him think so he walked over to it and then slowly pushed it open to find stairs going up. Troy grew confused because he has never seen this before and it's his final year in this school but of course curiosity overtook him so he stepped up a stair before closing the door and then started walking up the stairs.

As he walked up the stairs, he noticed that it was the rooftop. As he reached the top, he looked around to notice the roof and then he turned around to notice more stairs that lead up to another part of the rooftop that had flowers around it. He couldn't believe that he has never been up here before. Troy started walking up those stairs slowly and then before he reached the top, he noticed someone sitting on the bench looking down as they were eating. Troy raised his eyebrow before walking to the top step and just stared at the person.

"You know if people want to eat their lunch, they would eat in the cafeteria," he softly chuckled as the person looked up giving him a shocking stare, "Sharpay was wondering where you were."

"Oh," she nodded her head still looking at him, "they sent you to search for me?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "they thought since I saw you last, I should be the one to go look for you and also because they think I'm the reason you didn't come since you and I have kind of been avoiding each other since you know."

"I wouldn't blame them for thinking that," Gabriella kept her eyes looking at him, "but it wasn't you that kept me from the cafeteria."

"No?" She shook her head which caused him confused before walking over and sat down next to her, "Then what was it?"

"It was a part of it but I mean, I could have talked to Sharpay and Taylor to keep me occupied so yeah," she looked down, "it was everyone else who keeps staring at me, coming up to me. I mean, I should be used to people doing so but not like almost every minute of every day when I'm trying to do what they are doing which is getting an education," she then looked at him, "I thought it would be easier. Why can't more people be like Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, or even like you?"

Troy was taken back at that, he honestly didn't know what to say to that, yes he knows sometimes how it feels, especially around basketball time which is now but it wasn't like what she was going through, "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with people. Honestly, I'm shocked that Taylor and Sharpay don't act like them because believe me, they are probably by far your biggest fans, which is probably another reason why I wasn't so thrilled with you being here but I kind of don't mind it now. You actually shut them now that you're here so thank you for that," he chuckled slightly, "but umm after what you said to me at the dinner, I started thinking that you were right, I shouldn't hate celebrities since I don't know them so I'm actually willing to give you a chance."

Gabriella gave him the same look she gave him a few minutes ago which is a shocking look, "Troy Bolton is willing to give a celebrity a chance to be friends with him? I'm shocked."

Troy rolled his eyes before giving her a look, "Are you going to take it or are we going to stay the way we are now?"

"Well I guess I'll take it," she put a smile on her face, "after all, our parents have agreed to make that dinner a weekly thing so I'll be coming over to your house again tonight and every Friday from here out."

"Well then," Troy stood up holding his hand out, "we should get head back down there, friend."

Gabriella smiled before placing the rest of her food into her bag and then looked up to take Troy's hand as he helped her stand up before releasing it. She bent down to grab her bag before standing up straight once again and nodded her head towards the stairs as to say 'after you.' Troy shook his head and put his arm out which caused her to giggle slightly before walking in front of him down the stairs with him following her.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Gabriella slightly opened the door and then looked right and left to make sure that no one was in the halls before they both walked out into the hallways. Troy closed the door. I guess you can say they silently agreed that no one else should know about the rooftop. They started walking towards a classroom since the bell was about to ring and they both had the same History class. Troy opened the door and stood back giving Gabriella a small smile which she returned as she walked into the class and took a seat. He too then walked into the class and sat down in the seat next to her.

Gabriella looked at Troy, "This friendship thing that we've decided to try, it isn't going to feel weird, is it?"

"Not if you don't make it," he looks at her, "we're starting fresh."

"Ok," she nodded her head, "I was just making sure."

The bell rung a second later and they could hear students in the hallways heading to class. Gabriella sighed with relief knowing she didn't have to deal with the students crowding her in the halls when she's trying to get to class. Troy saw the relief in Gabriella's face and couldn't help smile a little bit until the classroom door opened and the first few people walked in and were heading over to Gabriella and they looked like they were ready to hound her with more questions so he did what he thought would keep them away.

"Gabriella," she looked at him, "how's your day?"

"Um fine," she grew confused at his question, "yours?"

"Mine is great," he put a smile on his face, "I wonder what my Mom will make for dinner tonight."

"Yeah I wonder."

One of the students opened their mouths and started speaking, "Gabriella, I know I've already asked you questions but I was wondering one other thing."

Gabriella looked at the person who asked that question and sighed because it was one of the regulars but she put a fake smile on her face, "Sure go ahead."

She was about to speak again but Troy interrupted, "Sorry Sarah but Gabriella and I were just talking. You know, weekend plans and stuff. I'm sure she'll have time to answer your question later but I'm also sure that you can probably find out the answer through the internet but on her website and legit websites," he put his charming smile on his face before looking at Gabriella, "So as I was saying, I'm hoping she makes her roasted chicken, it is to die for."

Gabriella smiled as she looked at Troy and noticed in the corner of her eye that everyone who was ready to talk to her walked off to go sit down in their seats, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he gave her a smile.

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**So what did you think? It's not as good as I wanted it to be but there you have it. I wanted to make Troy the "bad" guy a little more but I wasn't sure what else to have him say. But we're going to slowly get into the friendship. I still hope you like this chapter. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? What do you want to happen next? What do you think is going to happen next? Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Thank you!**


	7. Author Note

**Hey readers. Wow. That is probably what you are thinking. Wow, you haven't heard from me in what? 6 months. I can't believe that I haven't written anything since and honestly – I haven't had the will to write any of my stories that I have on this site. I also have been busy working on something that has taken a lot of my time and mind away from the stories on here. I am not totally sure if I will be able to get my head back into writing the stories that I have started on Fanfiction and I'm sorry for those readers who are always very supportive for my stories. **

**I might try to get back involved into my stories again but I'm not sure if I will be able to. I'm actually going to reread the chapters that I have posted already and see if I can get any of the ideas that were originally going through my head back into my head and see what I can do. If it doesn't help, then I might not be on Fanfiction anymore or I will find some way to start another story. I hope you all can understand. You know how much I enjoy writing these stories and how hard it might be for me to not be able to write them. **

**Thank you for understanding and if you have any ideas or questions – please message me or review to this author's note. By the way – I might not be writing but I am still reading the stories that other writers are writing. Well, that's it for now and we'll see what happens after I read my stories over again. I will probably write another author's note after I do that to give you my verdict. Well thanks again and talk to you all again!**


	8. Author Note 2

Hey everyone. I know, I know – you're tired of these author's notes coming from me but it's something that you all need to know.

It's been five months since I have written anything for Fanfiction and YouTube, even after I agreed to start writing up again and at that point, I was ready to write again. But 1) I have not had time to write much or even inspiration for my Troyella stories. 2) I have been focusing on some personal writings like novels, screenplays, and blog. 3) I also have been crazy busy with school that has definitely taken time away from writing here.

This author's not is supposed to let you know that, as of right now, I don't think I will be writing anymore on here but ya never know, MAYBE one day – I will come back on here. I will keep all of my stories up so you can always read them whenever you want, including on my YouTube page.

If you want to stay in touch with me, you can message me on here – go check out my twitter, blog, and personal YouTube page: all links are on my Fanfiction page. Go look there!

Once again, I am sorry and I hope you understand. If all things go as I plan, you will be definitely be hearing me in the near future [not on here but maybe out in the real world ]. I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for everything they have done for me over the year.

So until you hear from me again, this will be the last time on here.

Thank you!

P.S. Remember to check out my blog! (Link on page's description)


	9. Update Author Note

Hey everyone. Once again, I know – you are definitely tired of getting these author's notes from me but I'm using these to keep you, my readers, up to date with what's going on.

If you follow Mr. Reality (posting this note on every story of mine) – I want to let you know that I was working on the next chapter and there is a part of the story that I want to get to but for some reason, I don't have the umpft to writing it down. So I'm sorry to say, Mr. Reality is officially cancelled. I'm sorry! You don't know how much I wanted to continue that story, including all the other unfinished stories but for some reason, I just don't have it in me to continue. I hope you all can understand!

Another reason, I am writing you this note is to let you all know that I have been doing much more thinking this past couple weeks about maybe finally publishing a novel, that I have been working on for years. I am in the middle of editing, as we speak. I wanted to let you know this because I don't want you to think that I'm going to stop writing, because I'm not. I can't. It's who I am. I'm just not going to be writing anymore High School Musical (Troyella) stories. I still love and support the High School Musical cast, but it's time for a change. Life is all about changes.

I want to thank all my readers and viewers (from YouTube) for sticking with me through everything on both Fanfiction and YouTube, I'm grateful for each one of you. I am hoping that you will continue following me as I move on into the writing world.

I will still be reading stories on Fanfiction and you can send me messages through here, if you would like to talk. I also have a Facebook page that you can LIKE, also have a personal twitter and YouTube pages that you can follow/subscribe. Also, I have a blog that you can read and follow. All links are on my profile!

Once again, sorry and thank you!

Caitlin 3

P.S. Don't worry, I won't be deleting any of the stories off of here, UNLESS I decide to publish one of them.


	10. Author's Note (Imporant!)

Hey Everyone!

This will be a quick author's note. As most of you know, if you have read the previous author's note, I will not be returning to writing Fanfiction on here anymore. If you haven't read it! Do so now! Ok you will also notice that at the end of the previous note, I added that I will not delete any of the stories on here UNLESS I decide to pursue one of them as a novel.

Well that is why I'm writing this author's note. I have decided that I want to pursue Love in the Game to a future novel. I will be changing the characters, place and team but not the overall plot. I hope you all understand that this will mean that I will be removing Love in the Game from this website. I am not sure exactly when I will but I wanted to warn you all incase one day you decide you want to read it again and it's no longer on here. Remember, I hope you understand but if all things go well – you will get to read it again in your hands!

So if you want to read Love in the Game as Troy and Gabriella, I would recommend you do so now because it will no longer be on here (most likely will be off by February).

DON'T FORGET: You can continue following my writing career by following me on twitter, instagram, and YouTube. As well, liking my public Facebook page and reading my personal blog. All links are on the profile!

Thank you and I hope all of you are having a great 2015!

Caitlin

P.S. I wrote these two author's notes and placed them on ALL of my stories because not everyone reads every story of mine and I want all my readers to be included. So please do not comment negatively with inappropriate words or I will delete your comment. (I've already done with one of the comments on my last author's note.) Thank you.


End file.
